Solution and Stupid Girl continued
by Lorsung23647
Summary: This is a continuation of Solution and Stupid Girl by EviLAngeLOfDarkness.
1. Prelude: Solution

I have decided to put in the stories that started my story.

Prelude: Solution

_Dear Jake,_

_Hi, it's me, Rose. I know you probably don't want to talk to me and I get that. I understand; you know who I am. You found out on the ski trip and I'm the one who told you._

_Yes, I know who you are. I figured it out; it was obvious after your sudden attitude change with me. It changed right after I last fought you. I suspected you were who you are when your friends showed up._

_I can't believe you're him. I can't believe he's you. It's so hard to realize that my sworn enemy… is also my love._

_Yes, I love you, Jake; More than anything in the world. I don't want to hurt you… not anymore._

_I wish I could just leave and run away with you. But I can't do that. I can't leave them, they're my family. Yet, I can't bring myself to harm you. _

_This entire thing breaks my heart. My head feels like it's ready to explode. I'm nothing without my family and I feel so empty without you._

_My mother always told me that indecision was a person's greatest weakness. That's why I'm no longer indecisive. I've come up with a solution, Jake. This decision will help everyone out._

_I won't hurt you and I won't betray my family. Please, don't think me weak, I beg you. This is the only way. _

_We'll never be able to be together. I'll never be able to be happy. I can't be happy with my family and I can't be happy with you._

_I've never been in love before you. But I'll always love my family. How can anyone expect me to choose between you?_

_No one can. And that's why I'm doing this._

_I love you and I always will. You're the only one who got a letter. Only you will know why I did what I'm going to do._

_You're my only love and I'll never fall in love again. Just know that I'll love you no matter what. Now, forever, all of eternity… I love you… and I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Rose_

It's early in the morning, not many students come this early. I enter Jake's Mythology class and place the letter I wrote last night on his desk.

I know that Professor Rotwood's class is Jake's first class. So he'll get it. I have to reassure myself constantly. No one else will take the letter.

I'm not crying anymore. I can't cry anymore… I don't think I have anymore tears to shed.

I made sure that when I wrote the letter, I said nothing about the Huntsclan or the American Dragon. I made sure of that in case someone did manage to see the letter. I'd never do anything to jeopardize Jake's identity. Just like I'd never let anyone know about the Huntsclan.

I really hope no one in the clan gets a hold of that letter; they'd figure it all out if they read it… especially if my uncle got it.

The bell rings and students are filling the hallways. They're all laughing and talking with their friends… I've never felt so alone. I see Bridget waving to me; I put on a smile and walk to her.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders, "Nothing, just dreading this math test." I lie. I'm not worried about the test because I'm not going to take it. She nods her head, "Yeah, me too. But you have it better, _you_ get to take it _last_ period and _I_ have to take it _first_ period." She pouts.

I fake a laugh, "Sorry about that." I'm not sorry at all. Her biggest problem is passing a test while I'm in love with my mortal enemy. This is so unfair.

"I'm sure you'll do great. Don't worry about it." I tell her. She probably will; she's smart. I don't really care though.

She smiles at me and gives me a hug as she thanks me and reassures me that I'll do great too. So I hug her back and mutter a thank you.

She doesn't know that I won't even go to my last period. I'm not even going to my first. "Want me to walk with you to your locker?" she asks.

I shake my head and say, "No, I'm fine. You should get to class and try to get a few more minutes of studying in."

She nods in agreement and goes to her class as I go to my locker. I look out of the corner of my eye. I see Jake and his two friends walking down the hall. Jake catches my eye and we hold stares for a minute.

Trixie yanks his arm, making him look away as she glares at me. She knows who he is. And she knows who I am. Even the laid back Spud looks at me with anger in his eyes.

None of them know what I'm going to do. I open my locker and put my backpack in side. I stare at my picture of Jaren Macarthur. I remember when I thought I was in love with him… I didn't know what love was. I do now and I know it hurts.

I think about it as I go to a door. This door is off limits to students and it's locked. The halls are empty now, not even a teacher patrolling. They're all busy. I pick the lock with a hair pin I kept in my pocket.

This is too easy. It's as if the world agrees with me on my course of action; like it's trying to help me.

I walk up the stairs that lead to the school roof…

My mother always told me that love was hurtful. She always said that love causes indecision and indecision was our greatest weakness. She was right. She knew what she was talking about.

My mother was in love with my father. My father was a jerk. He'd sleep around while he was married to my mother and would come home drunk. One time he actually hit her. My mother could have brought him down, easily. She was, after all, Huntsgirl at the time.

But she loved him. I hated him. My uncle did too. He believed that my father was insulting our family; I believed it too, as I still do. My uncle told her that she couldn't remain married to him and stay in the Huntsclan.

My mother couldn't decide. I remember the last night I saw her.

My father was out drinking at the time. I was seven years old and my mother was tucking me into bed. She kissed my forehead.

"Rose, you know I'll _always_ love you, right." She asked me that night. I nodded my little head, "Yes. I love you too, Mommy."

I remember her smile. My mother was always a beautiful woman; with her long golden hair, large light blue eyes and perfect complexion. I'm glad I took after her. Although my hair and eyes are darker than hers were…

That was when she told me never to fall in love. Because falling in love causes indecision and indecision is our greatest weakness.

She found her solution. She chose not to choose. As I lied sleeping in my bed, that night, she took her car and drove off a cliff.

My uncle sued my father for custody and, thankfully, he won.

I reach the roof. It's amazing that I'm going to follow in my mother's steps; first as Huntsgirl and now this.

Though, my situation is different than hers was. Jake isn't an asshole; he's my enemy and I don't want to be his enemy anymore as I still wish not to betray the clan. And I'm not driving a car off a cliff… I don't think there are any cliffs in New York and I can't drive.

I sit on the edge of the roof and look down. I'm going to fall on a car, I laugh slightly as I find a morbid humor in the fact that I'll fall on Professor Rotwood's car.

I look into the sky. Maybe I can be reborn as a bird. I've always wanted to be able to fly. That's why I'm doing this, this way. Rather than slice open my wrists or hang myself.

It's as close to flying I'll ever get.

Or maybe, maybe I can be born into another world. A new life where Jake and I aren't mortal foes. A life where I can live happily with Jake. A life where I could marry him, have children with him, grow old with him, and die peacefully with him.

That would be the perfect life. Maybe, just maybe, God could take pity on me and give me that life…

I smile as I imagine a life like that. I feel the wind breeze through my hair as I stand up and turn around.

I don't want to look down. My smile remains as I extend my arms outwards like a bird, lean my weight backwards and fall.

I feel the wind and feel myself fall. It's almost like flying. I picture Jake's face as I fall to my death.

I am no longer depressed. This is the way it must be. I know that. I feel the wind around me. I feel almost giddy.

I hear a crash as sharp pain shoots through my body. It's only physical, it's nothing compared to the heartache I've felt for the past week. I ignore the pain as I listen to the car alarm.

I hear people rushing out the school doors. I hear several screams, one, I know, belongs to my friend Bridget.

I hear Jake's voice too, yelling something… I can't make it out. I'm too lightheaded. I feel lighter than I ever have.

My body is going numb and I hear someone yell, "Call an ambulance!" I don't know who, though. And I don't care.

It isn't Jake so I don't care. I feel the blood drain out of me through my head; I know it's dying my hair. I'd laugh if I could at that. Even if I know it's not a laughing matter.

I feel my life slipping away and I feel happy. I finally feel free.

Mommy always said indecision is our greatest weakness. She told me never to fall in love because love causes indecision.

I didn't listen. And now I'll see my mommy again.

Goodbye, Jake, I love you.


	2. Prelude: Stupid Girl

I have decided to put in the stories that started my story.

Prelude: Stupid Girl

_Dear Jake,_

_Hi, it's me, Rose. I know you probably don't want to talk to me and I get that. I understand; you know who I am. You found out on the ski trip and I'm the one who told you._

_Yes, I know who you are. I figured it out; it was obvious after your sudden attitude change with me. It changed right after I last fought you. I suspected you were who you are when your friends showed up._

_I can't believe you're him. I can't believe he's you. It's so hard to realize that my sworn enemy… is also my love._

_Yes, I love you, Jake; More than anything in the world. I don't want to hurt you… not anymore._

_I wish I could just leave and run away with you. But I can't do that. I can't leave them, they're my family. Yet, I can't bring myself to harm you. _

_This entire thing breaks my heart. My head feels like it's ready to explode. I'm nothing without my family and I feel so empty without you._

_My mother always told me that indecision was a person's greatest weakness. That's why I'm no longer indecisive. I've come up with a solution, Jake. This decision will help everyone out._

_I won't hurt you and I won't betray my family. Please, don't think me weak, I beg you. This is the only way. _

_We'll never be able to be together. I'll never be able to be happy. I can't be happy with my family and I can't be happy with you._

_I've never been in love before you. But I'll always love my family. How can anyone expect me to choose between you?_

_No one can. And that's why I'm doing this._

_I love you and I always will. You're the only one who got a letter. Only you will know why I did what I'm going to do._

_You're my only love and I'll never fall in love again. Just know that I'll love you no matter what. Now, forever, all of eternity… I love you… and I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Rose_

Tears fill my eyes again as I reread this damn letter in my hands. God, she was so _stupid_! How could killing herself help! How could _that_ be a solution?

She killed herself yesterday, I remember how it happened. She jumped.

**FLASHBACK**

I saw her in the hallway before it happened. I caught her eyes, she looked… _broken_. I knew something was wrong.

I held her stare for a bit until Trixie yanked on my arm, hard enough that it actually hurt a bit, to make me look away from her. I knew I should've gone over to her to see what was wrong.

She was my enemy… but I still loved her. I know that I shouldn't have but I did. Nothing Trixie, or Spud, or even Gramps said would change that. I wanted to go see what was going on but Trixie's grip on my arm kept me from doing anything.

I shook my head; willing myself to forget about Rose. I sat down at my desk when I saw the neatly folded note.

I opened it up. My eyes became larger with every word I read. I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as I realized what she could mean.

I didn't show it to anyone. I crumpled it up… I would have thrown it away when class ended. I opened my mythology book, deciding to ignore the note on my desk.

After class I would find Rose and find out what was going on with her. I'd find out if she was about to do anything stupid or not.

And if she was, I'd stop her. Didn't know how but I knew I would.

Then… a large crash was heard and the car alarm went off.

No one wasted any time before bolting to the windows. I stayed in my seat.

"It's a girl!" I heard Brad shout.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to leave my seat. I had my suspicions what happened, but I didn't want to believe it. If I didn't see it, it wasn't real.

It was when everyone started screaming and running outside, I knew I had to see for myself. I hoped… I made myself believe… I lied over and over to myself. I tried to make myself believe that this wasn't happening. It was a different girl with different problems.

It wasn't my Rose. Rose was fine, a little depressed and maybe a little emotionally unstable at the moment but it was all good because it wasn't Rose. It wasn't my Rose. I chanted it like one of Grandpa's mantras in my head. It wasn't Rose. It wasn't Rose. It wasn't Rose…

Then I saw her. And it was Rose.

Professor Rotwood saw her too, "Oh my… my _brand new car_!" he shouted.

I glared at him, "That's _Rose_! Screw the damn _car_!"

Rose lied there dying and all he could think about was his stupid car. I could've barbequed him right then and there.

I tried to run to her but the principal held me back. "Let me go! I need to be with her!" I all but screamed and the woman still held on to me.

"Call an ambulance!" she yelled at one of the teachers.

They came. They took her away. And I was left there. Trying to figure out if I'd ever see Rose again…

**END FLASHBACK**

It was in the announcements today that Rose didn't make it. She's dead and I will never be able to see her again.

Mom says I can go to the funeral and Haley's been going out of her way to make me feel better. I had to go to the counselor's office, to talk about my _feelings_.

Even Trixie is acting like she's sorry for what happened, Spud too. Spud's genuinely sorry, I know that much, but Trixie… I don't know. Somehow I think she couldn't care less. She probably figures now there's no more Huntsgirl to try to kill me.

She won't tell me that though. She's too good a friend for that.

They're all trying but what they don't understand is that… I'm not going to feel better. Nothing they do is going to brighten up my day…

For a moment I play with the thought of killing my own self. A play off of Romeo and Juliet, our parts sure fit well enough.

I shake my head to get the thought away. No, I'd never do that. I'm the American Dragon, after all, I have responsibilities…

And I won't put my friends and family in the emotional position Rose put me in; me and all her other friends, no doubt.

I wish I could have been there for her when she was about to jump… to talk her out of it. To make her believe there was another way and to try and find it together.

I could have too, probably, if I would have just ran out the classroom door like I should have when I got the damn letter. But I didn't, because I was a coward who didn't want to believe the truth.

And now she's gone. That stupid girl… Rose, you stupid, _stupid_ girl!

How could she do this to me! I'm crying again.

God, will I ever stop crying! Will this pain ever leave! I just wish I could have her again, hold her in my arms and never let go!

_Why_ did she have to be so stupid! Why did she have to go?

Why was suicide the only answer? Her so-called solution… it was no solution.

Maybe… is there a way to bring her back? That _bug_ could bring the dead back! The bug from Egypt or whatever, I remember!

Wait… no. Gramps would never let me. For one, the whole world knows she's gone and if I did… she'd have to hide. She wouldn't be able to be Rose anymore.

I can't do that to her. She claimed she'd be miserable.She may have done _this_ to me out of her selfishness, but I can't do something that might hurt her out of my own selfish heart.

God… Rose, I love you. I love you so much and I miss you... I miss you so damn much…

You _stupid_ girl.


	3. Rose sees her mom again

**This is my continuation of _Solution_, and _Stupid Girl_ by EviLAngeLofDarkness, I hope you all like this. Also I have been given permission by EviLAngeLofDarkness to use her story and continue it. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Rose sees her mom again

Suddenly Rose was surrounded by a blinding white light, and she heard someone crying. Slowly the light faded and she saw her mom sitting alone on the ground. She noticed she was in her old house and everything was the same as when she left to live with her uncle. "Mom!" Rose yelled to her mom. Suddenly her mom stopped crying and looked at her.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you, I fell in love, I promised not to and I still did."

"It's ok Rose, I understand, I'm not angry with you; I'm just disappointed that you broke your promise. Well who was it you fell in love with?"

"You know how we were both the huntsgirl, and were supposed to kill magical creatures?"

"Yes, I recall that."

"Well I fell in love with a Jake Long, when I met him I had no idea who he was. I later found out that he was the American Dragon. That is why I'm here now. Its not like he was a jerk or anything but I knew if the huntsclan found out they would never allow it."

"I never would have guessed that my daughter would have fallen in love with a dragon when she grew up. Then again he fell for the huntsgirl, and I can see why, you look beautiful Rose."

"I got it from you, you know." Then there was a deep voice that was coming from everywhere at once.

"Rose," it said in a deep voice, "Rose come to me."

"Its ok honey, I went when I came here also, just follow the voice."

"Thanks mom, I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Rose, I know, I'll see you later?"

"Bye mom."

"Goodbye Rose." Then Rose followed the voice out of her old house into the streets of New York City.

**I did what I could to continue this story the best I could, I have about 3 or 4 more chapters left to add on to this. Well I hoped you liked it, read and reply.**


	4. Rose's choice

**This is my continuation of _Solution_, and _Stupid Girl_ by EviLAngeLofDarkness, I hope you all like this. Also I have been given permission by EviLAngeLofDarkness to use her story and continue it. This is my second chapter hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Rose's Choice

As Rose walked through the streets of NYC she noticed that the voice got louder the closer to her house she got. As she got in her house she then noticed that the voice got louder the closer to her room she got. When she got in her room everything that was in her room was exactly as she had left it. Except for one addition, a glowing person, who looked like the Jesus paintings in church. He then said, "Rose look what you have done to Jake."

"How do you know my name?"

"My dear Rose, I know all, now look what you have done to Jake." Suddenly her mirror lit up and showed Jake talking," I had to go to the counselor's office, to talk about my _feelings_. Even Trixie is acting like she's sorry for what happened, Spud too. Spud's genuinely sorry, I know that much, but Trixie… I don't know. Somehow I think she couldn't care less. She probably figures now there's no more Huntsgirl to try to kill me. She won't tell me that though. She's too good a friend for that. They're all trying but what they don't understand is that… I'm not going to feel better. Nothing they do is going to brighten up my day… For a moment I play with the thought of killing my own self. A play off of Romeo and Juliet, our parts sure fit well enough. I shake my head to get the thought away. No, I'd never do that. I'm the American Dragon; after all, I have responsibilities… And I won't put my friends and family in the emotional position Rose put me in; me and all her other friends, no doubt. I wish I could have been there for her when she was about to jump… to talk her out of it. To make her believe there was another way and to try and find it together. I could have too, probably, if I would have just ran out the classroom door like I should have when I got the damn letter. But I didn't, because I was a coward who didn't want to believe the truth. And now she's gone. That stupid girl… Rose, you stupid, _stupid_ girl! How could she do this to me! I'm crying again. God, will I ever stop crying! Will this pain ever leave! I just wish I could have her again, hold her in my arms, and never let go! _Why_ did she have to be so stupid! Why did she have to go? Why was suicide the only answer? Her so-called solution… it was no solution. Maybe… is there a way to bring her back? That _bug_ could bring the dead back! The bug from Egypt or whatever, I remember! Wait… no. Gramps would never let me. For one, the whole world knows she's gone and if I did… she'd have to hide. She wouldn't be able to be Rose anymore. I can't do that to her. She claimed she'd be miserable. She may have done _this_ to me out of her selfishness, but I can't do something that might hurt her out of my own selfish heart. God… Rose, I love you. I love you so much and I miss you... I miss you so damn much…You _stupid_ girl."

"Oh god! What have I done to Jake? To everyone?"

"That is what you must find out for yourself. Here is what really happened that day." Rose's mirror brightened up again. Suddenly Rose heard a large crash and a car alarm went off. No one wasted any time before bolting to the windows. Jake stayed in his seat. "It's a girl!" I heard Brad shout. Still, Jake didn't leave his seat. He looked like he knew what happened, but I didn't want to believe it. If he didn't see it, it wasn't real. It was when everyone started screaming and running outside that he got up and went outside. Then he saw me. Professor Rotwood saw me too, "Oh my… my _brand new car_!" he shouted.

Jake glared at him, "That's _Rose_! Screw the damn _car_!" It looked like Jake could've barbequed him right then and there. Jake tried to run to me but the principal held him back. "Let me go! I need to be with her!" He all but screamed and the woman still held on to him.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled at one of the teachers. They came. They took me away. And Jake was left there.

Now Rose was bawling like a baby, what she had done to everyone, then the voice said again, "Now I'm going to give you a choice, either leave here and go back to your mother; or I'll turn back time in the real world to the night your mother committed suicide. Your choice, you were the one that thought that maybe you could be born into another world. A new life where Jake and you weren't mortal foes. A life where you could live happily with Jake. A life where you could marry him, have children with him, grow old with him, and die peacefully with him. And you thought that maybe I would have pity on you and give you that life right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm not going to take pity on you, and have you be born into a new world; you will be placed at that night that your mother died. Right before she comes into your room and talks to you. You now have your choice, option one go back with your mother here, or option two do what I just said. What is your answer?"

"I want to live with Jake again, so I'll take the second choice." There was a blinding light and Rose was back in her room in her seven year old body, and her door opened.


	5. Rose's second chance

**Hey, it's me again sorry about the wait, it was Christmas, then I got Need For Speed Most Wanted (and was so zoned out that I had to beat that first) but anyways my disclaimer This is my continuation of _Solution_, and _Stupid Girl_ by EviLAngeLofDarkness, I hope you all like this. Also I have been given permission by EviLAngeLofDarkness to use her story and continue it. I hope you like it. Let start chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Rose's second chance

My bedroom door opened revealing my mom. I was seven again, and my mom was exactly the same as the night she died. _God I forgot to ask if she remembers that she killed herself tonight. _I thought to myself. My mom came over to me and kissed my forehead. "Rose, you know I'll _always_ love you, right." She asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes. I love you too, Mommy." Then she smiled and said, "Rose I want you to promise me that you will never fall in love, because falling in love causes indecision and indecision is our greatest weakness."

"No mommy," I said, "no I won't promise you I don't want you to leave."

"Rose you've got to promise me that you won't ever fall in love, please." She said this surprisingly calm.

"No, I don't want you to leave, I know daddy is out drinking, I know you still love him, but please stay with me here. Your huntsgirl, if he ever hits you again hit him back. I don't ever want you to leave me."

"Ok Rosie, I'll try, but I love him too much to hurt him, unless he hurts me, ok."

"Ok mommy, I love you."

"I love you to." And she left my room, I hoped with all my heart I had convinced her not to kill herself, if I didn't nothing would change. My uncle would sue for custody, and I would become huntsgirl, I hoped and prayed that that wouldn't happen.

The next mourning I woke up and went downstairs, and to my relief my mom was sitting down there waiting looking out the window. But something was wrong, she was crying. "Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked

"Oh Rose, I did what you said, but your dad did hit me last night, so I hit him back. He said that I didn't deserve him that he was better than me. Then he went back to his car and drove off, he had another woman in the car. The cheating bastard. I'm sorry you had to hear that Rose, but its true."

"It's ok mom, I know how you feel, and I always thought he had another woman he was with." My mom looked at me stunned at how mature and reasonably I had handled that. "Mom are you going to leave me." I asked

"No honey, I'll never leave you, I promise."

**Well I hope everyone liked my latest chapter, there might be another couple that come after this, but you just have to wait.**


	6. Growing Up…Again

**Hey guys, this is my final chapter of this story, hope you enjoy. This is my continuation of _Solution_, and _Stupid Girl_ by EviLAngeLofDarkness, I hope you all like this. Also I have been given permission by EviLAngeLofDarkness to use her story and continue it.**

Chapter 4: Growing Up…Again

Rose had changed what had happened to her mom, her mom stayed in the huntsclan.

Rose never had to join. She wasn't huntsgirl. She could finally live like a normal person. And the mark of the huntsclan wasn't on her wrist anymore. When she started her 8th grade year at school she remembered the day she met Jake, and marked it on her calendar. When finally that day came she was so happy she couldn't stand it. She rushed through breakfast, eager to see Jake again after six years. When she got to school she remembered the exact spot, and time she met Jake. In front of the school doors at 8:08 a.m. It was 8:07 and she was walking toward the spot, then she looked at her watch, 8:08 then it happened, a thud, and there he was.

"Hi" Jake said.

"Hi yourself" She was surprised at all she could say, but it didn't matter, it had started again. When the weekend of the ski trip came, she knew that she had to avoid Brad, and get on the bus fast. She managed to get on faster this time; she didn't have to do something with the huntsclan this time. She found the seat Jake was sitting in and sat next to him. Trixie and Spud were behind them, neither of them looked mad at her like they had after the ski trip.

"Rose, I need to tell you something, but Spud found a better way to say it. Spud your on."

"Jake you sure you want to do this now?" asked Trixie.

"Yes Trixie, I'm sure, go ahead Spud."

" Ahem, roses are red, puppy tails wagging, by the way Jakes a dragon."

"What?" Rose said, trying to sound surprised, even though she already knew.

"Yes, Rose I'm a dragon, I figured you needed to know why I've always been leaving you."

" Thanks Jake, I appreciate it. Don't worry, it doesn't change anything." And the weekend went well, five years later her and Jake were the prom king and queen. Four years after that she and Jake were married, and another three years later when Rose was twenty-five she had her first child, a girl. And from that moment on Rose and Jake lived happily, the huntsclan gave up on slaying magical creatures, because Rose told her mom that she was married to a dragon. Her mom dropped out of the huntsclan. That left only one huntsclan member left, Rose's uncle, and he was seventy-five. Unable to do much more than feed himself and growing forgetful, in a nursing home, was not an issue.. Which left Jake and Rose without distraction for the rest of their lives. Every night after Rose married Jake, she thanked the person who gave her a second chance.

The End

**I hope everyone liked my continuation of _Solution_ and _Stupid Girl_ by EviLAngeLofDarkness. Please review.**


End file.
